


Spinel the Comedian

by Crazycrash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: prank call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash
Summary: Inspired from laughing at Gabriel Iglesias prank call video or you can search on Youtube prank call mmd (I used the BATIM video).If you watch the video, you’ll understand it’s all first person but I decided to add who is saying who in case someone’s confused.





	Spinel the Comedian

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from laughing at Gabriel Iglesias prank call video or you can search on Youtube prank call mmd (I used the BATIM video).
> 
> If you watch the video, you’ll understand it’s all first person but I decided to add who is saying who in case someone’s confused.

For Steven it was just a calm sunny day as the 16 year old was walking down the boardwalk until he noticed something. Mr. Smiley was preparing a comedian stand for people to allow other people who had bad or non exciting days to laugh at a good joke and when Steven passed through it, he knew he had to tell his half-sister Spinel about this. It was also great that Mr. Smiley was willing to pay someone to go up there and make people laugh and knew Spinel was quite a clown herself. After running back and telling Spinel about his encounter, he encouraged her to sign up and Spinel said she would think about it.

”It would be great to have some extra money on me” Spinel thought to herself.

After a day of thinking and deciding, Spinel agreed and Steven explained her that the stage was available on Friday night and since he was so excited he wanted to bring his friends with him which Spinel just smiled at. Friday came sooner than Spinel expected and now that’s how she found herself sitting in a table not far from the stage and found that it was sorta full with people. Spinel just took a deep breaths and tried to shake off the nerves before she felt a tap. When Spinel looked over she saw Steven, eyes widen with excitement and smiled.

”Spinel your on in 10 minutes, Mr. Smiley said that you need to go at the back of the stage” Steven said.

Spinel nodded and got out of her chair making her way towards the red curtains. She was able to look around and noticed a table with four ladies having different hair color. One had a peach color, yellow, blue, and a brunette who had some pink. Spinel thought they were just a friendship group and decided to find someone to help her and when she was minutes from performing, Mr. Smiley came towards the stage and let a huge smile.

”Alright everyone, give it up for a jokester by the name of Spinel” Mr. Smiley shouted through the microphone.

Once he got everyone’s attention, Spinel walked nervously towards the stage and heard clapping. Mr. Smiley handed her the microphone and gave her a thumbs up. Once Spinel was left alone, she glanced around and noticed Steven waving at her and saw the group looking at her which made Spinel’s leg start shaking but she was stronger than that so she took a deep breath and began to explain a little summary of what the joke was about and started to say her lines like she practiced.

“Today my friend Peridot tells me, Spinel you know what, Jasper is always messes with us, why don’t you mess with her, I go what should do” Spinel said.

”Why don’t you prank call her” Peridot suggested.

”I go dude, NOW THATS A GOOD IDEA” Spinel yelled which got people to laugh making Spinel smile.

"Like a little kid right, I pick up the phone and I was like" Spinel finished before making sounds from her mouth making button noises and ringing.

Spinel did some ringing noises before letting a laugh which got other people to laugh and did a ringing sound before saying, "Were so stupid." 

Jasper did some deep breathing before answering, "Hello."

In a deep voice, hand covering her mouth, Spinel answered, "Hello ma'am, hi this is the front desk listen we're having a report of a lot of noise coming from your room, do you think you could please keep the noise down."

Jasper answered, "Oh I'm sorry fool, I didn't know I was making noise."

"Thank you ma'am please keep it down" Spinel said in a deep voice.

"Okay" Jasper answered before making a hanging up noise.

"Ten minutes later, call them back" Spinel said beofre making a ringing noise and let out a small chuckle making some people laugh and smile.

Jasper let out some deep breathes before answering, "Hello", but found herself interrupted.

"HELLO MA'AM... HI FRONT DESK AGAIN LISTEN OBVIOUSLY YOU DID NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAID EARLIER ABOUT THE NOISE, you need to keep the noise down" Spinel declared.

"But I'm not mak-" Jasper tried.

"MA'AM LISTEN, YOU EITHER KEEP DOWN THE NOISE, or we're going to call the authorities" Spinel yelled.

Jasper let out deep breathes before saying, "Okay... I'm sorry."

"Thank you, and before I hung up the phone, I said this... _Damn Mexicans"_ Spinel said before clapping her palms together in order to sound like a phone hanging up violently.

People were already having their focus all on Spinel and Spinel could hear a woman laughing out loud having Spinel confidence that this was working and continued with her prank call story.

"Ooh you guys, oh my stars, the Mexican Revolution started all over again" Spinel said letting out a laugh followed by other laughter from the crowd.

"She was mad, she came running over to the room right, she started pounding on the door right" Spinel said.

After that was said, she made noises that sounded like a door was being pounded and Jasper shouted, “Open the door" which got Spinel to laugh in a high note.

This time everyone in the crowd started to laugh including Steven.

“Oh we got her, we got her, we got her, we got her, we got her, a-alright dude shut up, shut up, shut up” Spinel exclaimed.

Peridot kept on laughing before Spinel yelled, “SHUT UP” and Peridot finished her laughing before Spinel made a noise that sounded as a creaky door was opening and soon Jasper appeared.

”What’s up dude” Spinel said.

”Fool your not gonna believe it... this hotel is racist” Jasper said.

”REALLY” Spinel laughed.

”W-Why do you say that” Spinel asked.

"Fool the guy in the front desk, he doesn't like Mexicans" Jasper said.

"Well what are you gonna do about it" Spinel asked.

"Well Imma go shoot him" Jasper exclaimed.

Spinel tilt her head in surprise, "Dude don't go shooting anybody maybe you just need to go talk to him, Peridot tell her."

"Yeah you should go talk" Peridot responded.

"Fool that's what Imma do" Jasper said.

"So she starts walking away and I'm like, Peridot we gotta see this" Spinel told the audience in which they were laughing.

"So we start following her towards the lobby right, Jasper gets mad halfway and starts running and I'm like DUDE don't run, me and Peridot HERCULES HERCULES" Spinel exclaimed making running noises with her feet.

"Trying to run Jasper makes it to the lobby like 30 seconds before we do right, and keep in mind the guys at the counter they don't know what's going on, they’re doing their job, checking people in, giving out keys" Spinel exclaimed.

"Like, okay, thank you, please come again, okay here you go, alright here's your key sign here, okay" An attendant replies.

"And here comes Jasper right" Spinel said as she used her right foot and slammed it on the ground making a big thump.

"OKAY, which one you bitches said Mexican" Jasper exclaimed as the crowd started to laugh and Spinel continued, "And they started freaking out."

"Oh my stars there's an angry latina, oh my stars look it's not my fault the raiders lost okay... don't take it out on me please okay" The attendant asked.

"So she keeps yelling at them going back and forth, right this and that, finally Peridot and I make it to the lobby all winded" Spinel said before panting out loud.

Spinel kept breathing loud and heavy until she spoke, "JASPER, Jasper don't do it dude, don't do it" Spinel pleaded.

"Fool shut up you don't know what's going on" Jasper told.

"Jasper I can explain everything" Spinel panted out.

"Fool shut the he-" Jasper tried again.

"All of a sudden a security guard comes in grabs Jasper and starts trying to put her down and I'm like, oh should I let this get out of hand, I gotta break this up, Jasper let me explain" Spinel explained.

'Fool shut the hell up" Jasper said.

"So I grabbed her ear and I said MA'AM... you're gonna need to keep the noise down" Spinel replied.

The crowd started to laugh and Spinel decided to catch a breathe before continuing to talk. People started to clap while others continued to laugh out.

Jasper started, "Fool... was that you."

"Yes ma'am" Spinel replied back.

"You're an asshole fool" Jasper said making the crowd start laughing again and more clapping appeared. 

Spinel responded, "I know ma'am, but it was funny huh."

The crowd was left laughing and Spinel handed the microphone towards Mr. Smiley who had a big smile in his face and Spinel could only think how many people did she just entertain.

_30 Minutes Later_

Mr. Smiley gave her $25 dollars and Spinel took it proud that she made a crowd of adults probably older than her laugh and doing the act of comedian for free while getting paid to do it. 

"That was very funny Spinel, I didn't know that happened to you, now I know why Jasper doesn't trust you anymore" Steven asked.

"Oh Steven, you don't know what kinds of things I do plus she'll forget it sooner or later" Spinel replied back.

Both siblings kept talking until heading towards the temple in which Steven lived and Spinel would stay for a couple of days until going back to live with her Diamond family. 


End file.
